one_week_at_maxwellfandomcom-20200215-history
One Week at Maxwell's : The Horror Attraction
Description One Week at Maxwell's : The Horror Attraction is an unofficial spin-off made and created by Paperz. It's an unofficial spin-off based on Fnatirfan's Owam Saga, which was cancelled in April 27, 2016. Paperz cancelled it since he didn't had a Deviantart or any Social media to talk with the Creator of OWAM yet, so he couldn't have done anything at that time, so it was cancelled by him. Anyways, a really crappy little demo was made by Paperz, that was only one night, without time. The only enemies were Nightmarish Maxwell and Darkened Maxwell. Now Paperz is working on the remake of the original Demo, a 2017 remake. Gameplay In One Week at Maxwell's : The Horror Attraction, you are trapped in an Abandoned storage with Some Maxwell Entertainment characters, but not with their funny and normal design, since all of them have been transformed into Disturbing Monsters, with Sharp areas as fangs, claws, and a bloody body, due to their abandonment giving them an horrid look. You only have a monitor with cameras and a flashlight. You have to survive One week of Nightguard service, or die in a brutal way. History The history is that the place after being abandoned 13 years, it started to get destroyed because of the abandonment of it. Then, the old Prototype animatronics that were left in that storage for being used someday, they were rotting and rotting away , being transformed in instead of Prototype Maxwell, Rachel and Ozzy, they transformed in The Torture Animatronics. Toon Maxwell, that is like an entity, not an animatronic, get transformed in Darkened Maxwell, a corrupted entity because of the energy of the souls in the place, since Many people and employees died there, that's why it was abandoned. Now, Toon Maxwell, transformed in Darkened Maxwell posseses the torture Animatronics. Suicide Haxy also came to the place, for revenge since he's the soul of the employee that made the proto Haxy animatronic, that committed Suicide crushing his head himself with the Jaw of the prototype Haxguy animatronic after his family died. And his soul is back in the form of the Suicidal version of Haxguy. Obviously, when the Maxwell Entertainment noticed this incident with the Prototype Haxguy animatronic, they destroyed it, so nobody would found anything. And Like they planned, the police never find anything and the case was never solved..So his soul wants revenge in the form of Suicide Haxguy. But there was also an horrid accident with the 1967 Maxwell, also know as Springlock..An employee died all crushed by the animatronic body inside, all his guts and Organs were Outside.. he died in an horrible form. 13 years after... He's rotten, almost skeleton like...But the animatronic.. Springlock is not inactive.. He's back..And not for so good purposes..Now, you're Henry, and you have to get a job because your Family is almost broken, and you need a job. Then you find a job in an abandoned storage from Maxwell Entertainment because many people and police that live near there, report suspicious activity in the night..You have to be here 6 nights, without electricity but with a flashlight..How bad could it possibly be.... Real life story One Week at Maxwell's : The Horror Attraction was a project based on Fnatirfan's Owam Saga, created by Paperz. Then, Paperz made a demo for the game, that was never shown or played by public. It was really crappy, the characters looked like paint, and all was bad edits. The demo didn't had time, and just it had two enemies, Nightmarish Maxwell and Dark Maxwell. It didn't even had cameras or flashlight, the enemies just appeared randomly in the entrances and the player just get jumpscared by One of the Two enemies. There was no chance to get rid of them, since there wasn't mechanics yet. Sometimes, it randomly appeared Freddy Fazbear from five nights at Freddy's as an Easter egg. It was cancelled by Paperz himself since it was very crappy and bad. Also, Paperz didn't had any Social media or Enough time to do it, so he cancelled it in April 27, 2016. Paperz is remaking the Demo and Probably being a full game. Characters In Original Demo : * Nightmarish Maxwell * Dark Maxwell * Nightmarish Rachel (Didn't appear, but was planned) * Suicide Haxy (Didn't appear, but was planned) * Springlock (Didn't appear, but was planned) * Freddy Fazbear Easter egg 2017 remake : * Torture Maxwell (Renamed) * Darkened Maxwell (Renamed) * Torture Rachel (Renamed) * Torture Ozzy (New character) * Suicide Haxy * Maxwell Entertainment's Trap (Renamed) * Maxwell Plush Easter Egg Removed Characters : * Freddy Fazbear Easter Egg * Changes of the remake * Dark Maxwell is renamed to Darkened Maxwell. * Graphics are obviously Remastered. * Freddy from Five nights At Freddy's appearing as an Easter egg in the game is removed. * The Nightmarish animatronics are renamed to Torture Animatronics. * Torture Ozzy is added as a new character. * The Springlock is renamed to Maxwell entertainment's trap. * A plushie Of Maxwell randomly Appears as an Easter egg. * Extras are added. Gallery * Category:Template documentation